THE ARRIVAL SYNOPSIS
HOME SLENDER: THE ARRIVAL 'The Arrival' redeems the repetiveness of 'The Eight Pages' in grand fashion. The scenery is better, the story is better, the variety is better and the gameplay is better. You play as Lauren, the best friend of Kate who just lost her mother and you have driven down to visit with her after the funeral. Arriving at the property in daylight you take the short hike down to the house proper where it has suddenly become nighttime. There is no real danger at this point in the game as you enter the house to find that Kate is nowhere to be found and the house is a bit of a mess in places. There are also strange drawings on the walls depicting a dark shadowy figure among the trees. Upon entering Kate's bedroom upstairs you hear a blood curdling scream from outside, it is surely female and you rush downstairs and out the back to see if it is Kate; there is no one there. This has been the prologue and from here on out things will not be nearly as safe for you as they have been thus far. There are several chapters in 'The Arrival' following a somewhat linear path in the direction of Kate's where abouts, or fate as you may find it. After the prologue you find yourself at a lake side park where you must search for clues concerning Kate's disappearance. This chapter is quite similar in style to 'The Eight Pages' but has a much better delivery. Once you have collected all eight pages you make a narrow escape from Slender Man before blacking out. When you come to you are laying in a beautiful outdoor scene in a rocky, mountainous terrain. After a bit of exploring you discover an old mine entrance owned by Kullman Mining Co. In the mine you are chased by some sort of lunatic, that very well may be your friend Kate, as you tread the corridors in search of six generators which must be turned on in order to escape the mine. Once you have successfully raised the mine's elevator you will be able to exit through the rear entrance and once again you will be on the mountainside surrounded by the beautiful scenery. At the end of the trail is a small building with a TV inside. The set is playing a scene of Kate at home in her room with a storm blowing outside, suddenly there is some sort of commotion and you are drawn into the scene; you must now close eight doors or windows, essentially securing the house from Slender Man. Eventually you try to hide in your room but when Slender Man shows up anyway you crash through the window and escape into the night. Waking up from this abduction you find yourself in the woods near a cave. Travelling through the cave to the other side you find the forest has been set ablaze and Slender Man is not playing nice anymore. You must make your way to the radio tower in the distance to survive and it is here that you learn the truth of what has happened to your friend. 'The Arrival' offers scares as well as a sense of accomplishment; it is perma death per chapter but completing a chapter permantely saves it in your scene library.